emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7798 (13th April 2017)
Plot It's the day of Ashley's funeral. Laurel sits on the stairs and stares at family photos. Diane, Doug and Bernice call round at Mulberry Cottage. At the church, Harriet begins to say the Lord's Prayer but stops and admits to God that she isn't sure she's up to this. Aaron's probation officer has given him the okay to travel to Mauritius. Robert receives a call from Ross hassling him about the money. Rishi walks out of the café without paying after Faith enters. Eric inquires if they've fallen out. The villagers gather outside Mulberry Cottage. Ashley's family walk behind the hearse and the villagers follow on behind. Robert hands Ross some money, but he's not pleased it's only half the amount he requested. Robert questions what Rebecca will think of Ross blackmailing him but Ross explains he isn't with Rebecca anymore so Robert is forced to promise him the other half too. Ashley's friends, loved ones, and neighbours shuffle into the church. Pete desperately tried to get hold of Finn without success. Ross explains he'll soon have the money to buy a new taxi. Ashley's coffin is carried into the church and the service begins. Harriet accidentally calls Doug 'Dog' which raises a few laughs. Doug reads the eulogy. Before Aaron and Robert leave for the airport, Robert phones Rebecca and informs her of Ross' blackmail. Ross watches as Robert and Aaron go speeding out of the village. Laurel holds Arthur and Gabby's hands as Doug continues with the eulogy. Meanwhile, at Mulberry Cottage, Sandy watches home videos of Ashley. Doug finishes the eulogy by saying Ashley is in heaven with Daniel. Ashley's coffin is carried out of the church. Pete and Ross inform Emma that the taxi firm is going under, just as Finn pitches up. As the coffin is carried to the Cemetery, Diane questions how long Gabby will keep up blaming Bernice for not being there when her dad died. Diane assures Gabby she was there for Ashley at the end as she cared for him when he came home and sit with him for hours at the care home. Diane pleads with Gabby not to beat herself up and encourages her to treasure the moments she did have. Finn tells his family about being stuck in Taiwan for two days after the plane was diverted. Rishi inquires what Faith has been saying about him and tells Eric nothing happened as he couldn't go through with things, revealing Faith has undergone a double mastectomy. Rishi shouts about Faith's double mastectomy as Faith walks into the pub. Ashley's coffin is put into the ground and Arthur reads a poem he wrote named "I loved my dad because..." but he can't finish it and runs off. Sarah finds Faith crying in the toilets. Laurel follows Arthur to the Pirate Ship and tells him he's been brave. Arthur explains he'll run out of things in the poem as there won't be anymore memories with Ashley. She comforts her son and tells him he won't run out of memories in his heart. Laurel promises Arthur things will get easier and they'll make new memories. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast *Will - Ben Gerrard Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Nave/Alter and exterior *The Woolpack - Backroom, corridor, car park, public bar and female toilets *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Church Lane *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,190,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes